Jangan Panggil Aku Nesia!
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: "Nesia!" "Nesia!" "Nesia!" Indonesia tidak suka dipanggil 'Nesia', kenapa? Siapa yg memulai? Bagaimana menjelaskan kepada semuanya kalau ia tidak suka dipanggil Nesia? Check This Out! RnR! OC Male Indonesia


Fic yg dibuat lagi-lagi untuk pelarian dari belajar, aduh…tugas numpuk nih… mampus…

Ok, sejak kapan aku suka bikin fanfic nasionalisme? Nggak begitu ngerti, tapi karena aku selalu menerima respon positif aku jadi senang. Fanfic ini nggak begitu kerasa mungkin nasionalismenya, karena ini fanfic rasanya lebih subjektif, mungkin ntar ada yg spam nih… *sweat

Silahkan dibaca!

Warning: OOC, OC Male Indonesia, Gaje, Miss Typo

Disclaimer: Indonesia itu…punya semua warga Indonesia kan? *melotot ke arah TNI yg siap nembak

Jangan Panggil Aku Nesia, Aku Indonesia!

"Nesia!"

"Nesia!"

"Nesia!"

Indonesia menoleh dengan wajah kecut ke arah orang yang memanggilnya, sudah orang yang menyebalkan itu pula, siapa lagi kalau bukan Australia yang memanggilnya seperti itu?

"Namaku bukan Nesia tahu," kata Indonesia dengan tampang datar, menahan diri untuk tidak menendang Negara easy going di depannya itu. Dari dulu Indonesia memang tidak begitu suka dengan tetangganya itu, tidak sampai benci namun tetap tidak suka. Karena banyak insiden di masa lalu.

"Ah, Indonesia itu kan kepanjangan, jadi disingkat Nesia lebih manis kan?" tanya Australia dengan senyum cerah ceria.

Indonesia memandangnya dengan tampang gelap.

Apa ia tidak tahu bagaimana sulitnya ia mendapat pengakuan dari Negara lain agar bisa dipanggil dengan nama "Indonesia" di masa lalu saat ia baru saja merdeka? Tidak tahukah ia bahwa nama itu dibuat dengan sepenuh hati oleh para pahlawan yang sudah mengorbankan jiwa raga membela tanah airnya?

Sekarang ia dipanggil Nesia seenaknya saja?

"Aku tidak suka, Nesia itu tidak pasti menjurus padaku, kan ada Negara lain seperti Polynesia atau Mikonesia," kata Indonesia lagi.

Australia tampak berpikir, memang ada Negara seperti itu?

"Ah, nggak usah dipikirin, santai aja, itu cuma nama julukan kok, sebagai teman boleh dong," kata Australia sambil tertawa kecil, tidak peduli pada Indonesia yang memberinya tampang kesal.

Indonesia menghela napas, sulit ya menjelaskan kepada orang yang tampaknya tidak bisa diberi kritik.

"Terserah kau saja," ujarnya lalu berbalik pergi.

IoI

Indonesia bukan Negara yang suka mencari masalah, namun memang ia adalah Negara yang suka meributkan hal kecil sampai jadi besar.

Julukan Australia padanya sudah menyebar hingga ke Negara lain, mereka semua berpendapat memanggil Indonesia dengan Nesia lebih efektif dan mudah.

Tentu saja mereka tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa Indonesia tidak menyukainya.

"Bukankah adik-adikmu sendiri memanggilmu dengan Indo, bukan Indonesia?" kilah salah satu dari mereka.

Memang benar, tapi bila disuruh memilih jelas ia lebih memilih Indo daripada Nesia. Lihat saja produk-produk buatan negerinya kebanyakan berembel-embel Indo- seperti Indomie, Indofood sampai Indomart. Apa ada Nesiamie? Nggak ada!

Indonesia menarik napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Indonesia-kun benar-benar tidak suka dengan julukan 'Nesia' ya?" tanya Japan, menghampiri Indonesia ketika rapat baru saja selesai.

Indonesia hanya tersenyum padanya. "Yah, nggak biasa soalnya," kata Indonesia.

"Apa ada alasan khusus?" tanya Japan. Indonesia terdiam sejenak.

"Uhm… sebenarnya tidak ada, hanya saja… Nama itu menunjukkan identitas kan? Indonesia, itu namaku, identitasku, lalu tiba-tiba diganti dengan Nesia yang tidak akrab di telingaku… aku jadi merasa terganggu," jelas Indonesia. Japan mengangguk.

Indonesia memang sempat bermasalah dengan nama, karena sebagai mantan Negara jajahan ia mempunyai bermacam-macam nama dulu. Bila boleh jujur, tak ada yang ia sukai. Nama yang diberikan para penjajah tidak pernah ia sukai karena mereka memberikannya nama bukan karena cinta tapi keinginan untuk menjajah negerinya. Karena itu, saat nama Indonesia tercipta, ia senang sekali, akhirnya ia punya identitas baru. Ia tidak perlu dipanggil seperti Negara jajahan lagi.

Memangnya nama Indonesia itu jelek hingga harus disingkat jadi Nesia segala?

Rasa-rasanya ia tidak pernah memanggil Negara lain dengan julukan, kecuali Malaysia yang kadang ia panggil Malay kalau sedang kesal.

Tapi sisanya tak ada.

Karena nama itu penting kan?

Atau dirinya yang aneh meributkan hal kecil seperti itu?

"Yah, bilang saja bila Indonesia-kun tidak suka, saya rasa jujur itu lebih baik," saran Japan, memberi Indonesia senyum datar.

Indonesia memandangnya. "Kenapa Japan-san sendiri tidak memanggilku 'Nesia'?" tanya Indonesia.

Japan terdiam sebentar. "Uhm… karena saya sudah terbiasa memanggilmu 'Indonesia-kun' selain itu…," Japan memejamkan mata.

Sosok Indonesia muda yang berjuang keras melawannya dengan tubuh penuh luka namun tidak pernah menyerah. Pemuda yang selalu berjuang keras agar bebas merdeka dan diakui kedaulatannya. Japan masih ingat betul, bagaimana Indonesia sering melawannya, menolak memberi hormat pada matahari ke arah timur hingga Japan sempat menghajarnya dengan keji.

Saat itu Indonesia selalu bersikeras agar dipanggil "Indonesia". Negara yang bersikeras menciptakan mata uang sendiri, ideology sendiri, mencoba untuk mandiri meski semuanya tidak lah mudah.

Japan hanya tersenyum pada Indonesia, tidak menjelaskan lebih jauh, membuat Indonesia bingung sendiri.

"Lagipula memberi nama julukan itu kan agak…," Japan hanya terdiam dengan wajah sedikit merah. Memberi julukan itu berarti menunjukkan hubungan makin erat kan? Tentu Japan segan memanggil Indonesia dengan nama julukan sementara ia tidak yakin hubungan mereka sedekat itu.

"Yah, aku sih nggak masalah kalau julukannya aku suka seperti Indo, asal jangan Indon saja," kata Indonesia. Japan mengangguk.

'Indo-kun?' pikirnya dalam hati, ia segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia tidak bisa memanggil Indonesia dengan itu, ia sama sekali tidak pernah memanggil suatu Negara dengan julukan sebelumnya.

"Tapi, jujur nih ya, apa nama 'Nesia' itu cocok untukku?" tanya Indonesia dengan wajah sedikit kesal. Japan berpikir sebentar.

"Ada Negara lain yang bernama Polinesia dan Mikonesia bukan, saya rasa itu kurang cocok, tidak cukup menunjukkan kalau 'Nesia' itu Indonesia-kun," kata Japan. Mata Indonesia langsung berbinar, ternyata ada juga yang berpikiran sama dengannya.

"Tuh kan benar! Japan-san ternyata juga berpikir begitu!" kata Indonesia girang sendiri, Japan hanya tersenyum geli melihat sifat kekanakan Indonesia.

"Yosh, aku sudah memutuskan! Aku nggak mau dipanggil 'Nesia' lagi!" pekik Indonesia bersemangat. Japan mengangguk.

"Semoga berhasil," kata Japan. Indonesia mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempol.

IoI

Indonesia memang sering meributkan hal kecil jadi besar, namun itu lebih baik daripada diam sementara ia tidak suka kan?

Indonesia melihat tampangnya di cermin, rasanya jadi geli sendiri. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak pakai baju ini, sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu ternyata masih pas.

Daridulu juga badannya memang kurus kerempeng sih tidak banyak berubah, paling cuma tambah tinggi sedikit saja, pikirnya.

Dengan penuh senyum, Indonesia bergegas berangkat untuk ikut rapat.

Tentu saja, semua personifkasi Negara yang hadir tertegun melihat penampilan Indonesia.

Indonesia memakai bajunya saat ia berjuang untuk kemerdekaan dulu. Kemeja putih dengan scarf merah di atasnya ia memakai jas panjang berwarna krem dengan gesper hitam melilit di pinggangnya. Ia memakai celana bahan berwarna senada dan memakai sepatu hitam. Tak lupa, cirri khasnya, mengikat ikat kepala berwarna merah putih di dahinya.

"Kamu kenapa Indo? Sudah gila? Lagi cosplay?" ejek Malaysia, ingin tertawa melihat Indonesia. Indonesia tidak memperdulikannya.

Karena, toh ia sudah memberikan dampak yang ia inginkan. Banyak Negara yang sudah pernah menjajahnya merasakan dejavu melihat Indonesia berpenampilan seperti itu terutama Japan dan Netherlands yang hanya diam senyap sunyi melihat Indonesia seperti itu.

Mereka ingat saat sosok Indonesia memakai baju itu, dengan bamboo runcing atau senapan tua berada di tangannya, dengan wajah dan tubuh penuh luka namun matanya yang serius dan tajam seperti burung garuda, siap merobohkan siapapun yang menjajah negerinya.

"Aku punya alasan kenapa aku beperkaian seperti ini," jelas Indonesia dengan wajah serius yang bagi sebagian Negara yang tak terlalu mengenalnya, ekspresi itu tidak lazim ada di wajah Indonesia yang biasanya selalu tersenyum dan bertampang bodoh.

"Aku tidak mau dipanggil Nesia lagi, aku ini Indonesia bukan Nesia. Bila ada yang masih bersikeras memanggilku Indonesia, aku tidak akan menoleh atau merespon, jika berkenan akan kuberi buku darimana asal nama 'Indonesia' itu sebenarnya agar mengerti," jelas Indonesia.

Semuanya hanya diam, kecuali Japan yang memberi Indonesia senyum dan Rusia yang tidak terpengaruh serta America yang tidak bisa membaca atmosfir.

"Kamu ini persoalan kecil saja dibawa serius," kata America sampil menepuk-nepuk pundak Indonesia dan tertawa.

"Jadi America juga mau kupanggil Amric?" tanya Indonesia dengan tampang serius. America segera tersentak, jujur, nama itu terkesan 'banci' sekali.

"Kalau Australia jadi Aussie, juga pas kan?" tanya Indonesia, menoleh pada biang kerok yang memulai semua ini. Australia mengerutkan dahinya, 'Aussie'? Kok jadi mirip 'Austria' ya? Ia tidak suka.

"Kalau masih ada yang memanggilku Nesia, akan kupanggil dengan nama julukan juga, jadi impas kan?" kata Indonesia lagi.

Germany berdiri dan menepuk pundak Indonesia. "Iya kami mengerti sekarang, tidak akan ada yang memanggilmu Nesia lagi, terutama saat rapat, biar kujamin itu," kata Germany. Indonesia mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Germany," kata Indonesia. Germany mengangguk.

Setelah itu, semuanya mulai berhenti memanggil Indonesia dengan Nesia. Tentu saja, ada saja yang masih ngotot seperti America dan Australia, tapi Indonesia tidak memperdulikan mereka.

Memang sih, itu masalah kecil, tapi ia tidak suka.

Karena ia Indonesia bukan Nesia.

Benar 'kan?

Fin

Nesia, asal katanya adalah nesos, (bahasa Yunani, artinya: kepulauan).

Jujur aku nggak suka julukan 'Nesia' yang serrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiing banget dipakai oleh para author Hetalia Indonesia. Bukannya kenapa-kenapa, tapi alasanku sama dengan Indonesia, 'Nesia' itu nggak cukup menunjukkan kalau itu Indonesia, itu artinya 'kepulauan' maksudnya apa ganti-ganti nama Indonesia jadi Nesia? Tapinya boleh, boleh aja dipanggil Nesia tapi dimohon pada saat penulisan fanficnya, jangan me-Nesia-kan Indonesia. Misalnya, "Hari ini seperti biasa Nesia bangun kesiangan", halo? Nesia mana nih? Polynesia? Tahu nggak banyak Negara yang embel-embel belakangnya itu 'Nesia'? Jadi, 'Nesia' itu bikin rancu lho, jangan gitu *dilemparin tomat busuk oleh pecinta nama Nesia

Ok, ok, fine, aku nggak ngajak ribut di sini. Suka itu adalah hak, boleh aja, terserah. Tapi, aku mengingatkan aja. Negara yang kita pijak ini namanya Indonesia, memang untuk yang pakai OC Female Indonesia, 'Indonesia' itu cowok banget kesannya ya? Jadi bikin bête pas nulis ya?

Tapi, jangan gitu ah. Seperti yang aku jelasin tadi, saat dialog boleh pakai Nesia tapi dimohon saat pendeskripsian cerita di paragraph jangan pakai nama 'Nesia', itu beneran bikin aku nggak suka, rasanya kesel-kesel gimana gitu. Apa kalian berharap Negara itu ganti nama jadi Nesia? Jadi lagunya 'Nesia Raya' gitu? Atau apa?

Yah, ok, ngerti nggak nih? Boleh spam aku kalau nggak setuju, toh itu hak masing-masing, kesukaan kalian. Aku sendiri lebih suka 'Indo' daripada Indonesia, berhubung aku suka Indomie eits salah, bukan maksudnya karena 'Indo' itu jauh lebih jelas daripada 'Nesia'.

Kebiasaan Indonesia meributkan hal kecil jadi besar, aku sendiri juga sama, ini hal kecil tapi aku nggak suka. Aku ingin kalian lebih berbangga hati tinggal di Negara yang bernama Indonesia.

Eits, tapi panggil 'Nusantara' juga boleh sih, haha *dilemparin telor busuk

Ok, silahkan reviewnya, pasti banyak yg bakal lempar spam nih, ayo! Ayo! *nyiapin keranjang

Silahkan yg mau menyampaikan pendapat atau pembelaan *emang sidang?

Review!


End file.
